


I Love This Song

by Knightblade



Series: Happy Hump Day!! [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Case Fic, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Gen, Guns, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Words!!, foul mouthed lovers, knife, safe sex, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Spencer has to go undercover in a Gay club to draw out a violent predator. Morgan doesn't think he can pull it off. The rest of the team have no such qualms. Spencer surprises his doubtful friend and awakens a long quashed spark in Aaron.





	I Love This Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> This is the first installment in a collection I am lovingly calling Happy Hump Day. This will contain some of the smutty little fics and ficlets I write at the urging of my dear friend Susspencer on you guessed it Wednesdays. I am sure I won't post them all. Some of them will be Plotty some just smut. I promise not a one of them will be safe for work.
> 
>  
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

“This is not even gonna work,” Derek said for the fifth time since they got into the car.

“It’s the best chance we have Morgan. Your negativity is not helping.” Emily shot back.

“I can give you some pointers...”

“Troll many gay bars lately Morgan? Honestly! What the hell makes you think I want to sound like you at a bar? I can spout empty flattery and hollow promises as good as the next guy. Hell, I’ve watched you for years.” Spencer wailed just done with his friend’s judgemental bullshit.

“Ouch Kid!” Rossi chuckled secretly proud of him.

“You are supposed to be attracting our UnSub, you're supposed to seduce people. You look terrified.” Morgan said exasperatedly.

“Hello, attracting the UnSub, a healthy dose of fear is expected. Emily, I wonder if too much Axe body spray and a tee-shirt two sizes too small will get me laid? Wait Lothario is not what the UnSub is hunting.” Prentiss barked out a laugh, stuffing her knuckles in her mouth to silence herself after the dirty look Derek shot her. Hotch raised his eyebrow at his agent’s tirade, Reid caught it in the rearview mirror but pressed on.

“Detective Sayers said the victims were what did he say? Oh right! Twinks. Shall we define that word? Twink a young, smooth bodied gay male. The name possibly derived from the snack cake of much fame. Considered to be, like their supposed namesake, possessing minimal intelligence or quote “nutritional value” sweet to the taste and cream filled. As if that was not uncomfortable enough, who in a fit of decorum and camaraderie pointed to me and said looks like you're up Pretty Boy? That’s right my best friend Derek “Lothario” Morgan.” Reid scowled at him.

“I did not mean to offend you, Spencer,” Morgan said dead serious.

“Of course not, I wasn’t honestly offended until you started spouting off how you needed to teach me how to act. Yes, I am shy about picking up women, why? Because I don’t do it often. I prefer my partners taller than me, more dominate, well dressed, and broodingly handsome.” Reid jumped out of the SUV a block from the club.

“Congratulations Morgan! Now he’s pissed off going into this distracted. Way to go.” JJ hopped out with Emily to follow along.

“Hey, I didn’t...” Derek looked at the two men in the SUV.

“That is your problem, you didn’t. Didn’t respect him, didn’t trust him, didn’t support him, didn’t think.” Rossi huffed exiting the vehicle, Morgan moved to the front seat, pulling into the parking lot to arrive alone. He got out and watched Reid get ushered in before he could even get in line.

“Dammit.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer tossed back the significantly watered down vodka shot Anderson handed him. He had been stomping around for the last half an hour, just watching the club fill up. They got here early before the sun had set, as the other victims had. He needed to chill the fuck out. He had hours to work and he did not need to be back here next Saturday night too. They had to get the guy tonight, his attitude could not be the reason some innocent died like that. He waved for another shot, Grant set it in front of him and smiled. He damn near choked as the straight shot burned it’s way down.

“No more beautiful,” Hotch said brushing past him. He nodded, appreciating the trust, and forethought, Hotch had to order that drink for him. Panic! At The Disco’s Victorious began, he smiled, looked at the guy next to him and said. “I love this song.” The big man grabbed his hand and the man with him and took them both to the dance floor.

“He looks good. I might have to try that.” Rossi said nodding toward the young man dancing extremely close with the two men on the dance floor.

The song changed, the two men kissed Reid on the cheek and laughed as he was swept into a new set of arms. Derek gapped as his shy friend let this stranger touch him...freely. The man twirled his finger and Spencer turned, giving the new suitor a slow swivel of his hips while the man oogled him like a piece of meat. The guy smacked his ass, and Reid laughed.

“He is hot. Shit, I wish I was that guy.” Emily accidentally ran into Derek as she and JJ rushed through. He watched them snuggle together near the bathrooms, while Hotch moved to a different vantage point, Rossi stayed where he had been standing and Morgan made his way to the other side of the dance floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The club security mingled as they always did, responding to drunken aggression and lasciviousness with grace, alacrity, and excessive niceness. The head bouncer kept tabs, making sure the agents were getting all they needed and the respect they deserved. He was impressed with how they worked together, and the lanky beanpole was definitely not the nerd he thought when he first saw him. It appeared by the way his one teammate was studying him, he was just learning that too.

Morgan intently watched his friend dance, mingle, drink, and flirt for two hours. He had greatly underestimated Reid, again. They were switching places more frequently now because the crowd was so big. Derek made a sweep of the restrooms, and settled at the bar, searching for the young man in the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor. He caught a glimpse of Hotch smiling, hell dancing as he’d never seen before. Reid abandoned the man he was dancing with to stalk over to their boss.

Long arms slithered around Aaron’s shoulders, fingers thread through his hair. Reid popped a messy kiss on the man’s lips.

“You are killing me,” Aaron growled in his ear.

“What? Why?” Reid looked at him genuinely confused.

“If you could see yourself. You look like raw sex tonight.” Hotch bent to nuzzle behind his ear.

“Mmmmm. I thought that was the idea.” Reid nipped his boss on the neck playfully, not certain if the man was just playing the game or not.

“It is. I find myself becoming exceedingly jealous of these men Spencer.”

“What?” Reid squeaked as Aaron turned him, plastering himself to his back. The usually so proper man ground his erection against his ass, hard. The filthy moan in his ear nearly unhinged his knees.

“I think you understand me now Doctor.” Hotch purred.

“Yeah.” Reid pressed back adding just a bit more friction. “Aaron.”

“You are tempting fate,” Aaron chuckled darkly.

“I hope so.” Spencer gasped, as his boss spun him back mashing their groins together, smirking when he felt an answering hardness.

“How long is this song?” Aaron asked.

“Maybe a minute left.”

“I won’t last another minute. We need to stop.” Hotch groaned, watching his agent shiver at his words.

“Fuck, Hotch please.”

“Are you willing Spencer?” Aaron looked at him with such love, need, and a touch of fear in his eyes, Spencer gasped.

“I love you.” he blurted to chase that pain away.

“So beautiful.” Aaron made sure he had his feet under him, he moved away and Reid was bereft.

~~~~~~~~~~

Reid leaned against the end of the bar, he was slamming his second glass of water. Dave settled next to him. As they had planned, the older man pulled him by his belt loop to rest against him. Spencer tucked his head into his neck to look like they were more friendly than they were.

“You are doing great Kid. How are you feeling?” Rossi plucked at his shirt effectively fanning him with the fabric.

“Hot, dehydrated, way to pumped for the week we have had. That is wonderful.” Spencer chuckled.

“I bet. Anyone ping you're radar?”

“Three so far. Bottle blonde, I can smell the chemicals so just coloured. Eyebrows prove he is a dark brunette, coloured contacts making his eyes muddy blue. Black shirt silver panels on the front, navy blue jeans. Was not shy about what he wanted. Brunette, 6’4’ brown eyes, black jeans, red net shirt over a grey tank. Was happy to show me how he would like to touch me. Explained in detail what we were gonna do in his truck. We might be able to get his prints off of my balls. Another brunette, 6’1” 220, blue button up over black FFDP tee shirt, black jeans. Wanted to see me respond to his ministrations. Which I would like to say he explained in gory detail. He was the only one that mentioned knife play, and breath play.” Reid reported.

“All like the UnSub. Do you think you're at risk right now?”

“No.” Spencer ignored the absent pat on his ass, he knew how Rossi was, half a tease from a man who appreciated a nice ass no matter what sex, half the job at hand.

“Very nice. Are you okay?” Dave looked at him strangely.

“Yes.” Reid snickered that Dave had just complimented his butt. He wondered if the man knew he’d done it.

“Aaron scared you?” Spencer refused to let the man see him flinch.

“I’m not scared of Aaron.” Reid snapped.

“He scared himself too.” Rossi chuckled at his teammates gasp.

“Why?” 

“He has a nasty habit of sabotaging himself. He’s worried that he will ruin what you have, by admitting what he wants.” Rossi told him a touch of sadness in his voice.

“That was the single most passionate, breathtaking, frightening moment of my life. Tell him to do it again.” Spencer starred in his mentor’s eyes a fire lit by emotions he had buried for too damn long. Rossi read those eyes, saw more than he expected and nodded his approval.

“Good for you. Almost as good as Aaron’s kiddo.” Spencer barked out a laugh, placed a noncommittal kiss on his cheek, and wandered off to continue work. Rossi was fricken awesome.

~~~~~~~~~~

JJ flopped down into his lap giggling while Emily rested on his shoulder snuggled against his back. He shyly gave her the kiss she asked for, then was mortified when Emily offered one as well. He ducked to peck and run, but she grabbed his head poking his lips with her tongue. He tried to pull away when JJ poked him in the ribs making him gasp. Emily's tongue darted across his, expertly deposited two pills and retreated all without a touch of spit.

“Aleve, You're limping.” JJ smiled at his crimson blush.

“Warn a guy. Shit, I’d have totally swapped spit for Aleve.” he teased, draining Emily’s iced tea.

“Next time.” Emily laughed at him rolling his eyes. “Okay, the only one still here from your first report is Band tee shirt. Hotch says you’ve only gotten his attention after another aggressive man has spent time with you. He thinks he is chasing the others away. Be ready, he is coming for your next report.”

“I thought Morgan was next.” Reid nearly purred when JJ ran her fingers through his hair, combing his hair back to tie it into a low ponytail. God, he needed a haircut.

“We all decided Morgan was relegated to solitude this evening.” Emily notified him with an evil grin.

“I can work with him, no matter how pissed I get.” Reid sighed feeling like he’d caused an issue.

“He needs this lesson, Spence. He has no clue how you really are. It’s about damn time he pulled you from the fragile, innocent, virginal box he has you stuffed in. Oh and trust me, he is learning he is not the only stud on this team.” JJ informed him pleased as punch.

“Stud? Oh god. I’m not ever gonna hear the end of this.” Reid tried to bounce his knee, JJ peeped as she jiggled with the movement and he stopped.

“Not from us. You know we got you. So what happened out there?” Em rubbed his back comfortingly.

“You saw that too?” Reid sagged ready for the shit to fly.

“I would not have missed that for the world. You two were so hot, Reid.” Prentiss purred in his ear and laughed when he swiped at her.

“I blurted out I love you like a complete moron,” Reid confessed.

“Really? Why?” JJ asked patting his chest.

“He...we were dancing and...we...ah dammit.” he could feel the blush creeping up his neck.

“Sweetie, neither of you are wearing loose jeans if you get my drift,” Emily said boldly. He looked at her scandalized. “It was an enlightening sight. Who on earth expected you to be built like that? Now Hotch, no doubt he was secure in his accoutrements, but damn hello.”

“You did NOT. I..can not even. Oh my god, how are we friends?” Spencer facepalmed hard enough that people turned to look at them.

“Do not play innocent with us. We are your club divas at home. I have played profile the pecker with you way too many times for you to say anything. It’s the only bar game you beat Garcia at.” Emily smacked him upside the back of his head.

“But that’s Hotch! We do NOT profile the team. Oh man.” Spencer wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Okay. Sorry, sorry. We are so finished teasing you. Promise. I’m happy for you Spencer.” Em kissed his temple.

“The sun will rise Jaje.” Reid ducked his head onto her shoulder.

“Maybe, you won’t wake up alone Sweetie.” JJ tried.

“You think?”

“Yes. Hotch is not the kind to play with your feelings like that. I have faith in you both. Let yourself believe. Honey, you are so deserving.” his adopted sister cupped his cheek to make him look at her.

“Thank you.” He kissed her palm. She watched him duck into the restroom before returning to work.

“He is so cute,” Emily said chuckling.

“I’ll beat Hotch to a pulp if he hurts him.” the petite blonde warned her friend.

“You and me both sister. Oh and Dave, can’t forget Dave. Dave will help. Morgan, Morgan will help too.”

“Much more scared of Dave.” JJ nodded sagely.

“Yep. Me too. Let’s go dance.” Emily let her partner lead her to the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on. We can have a lot more fun at my place.” the portly middle-aged man grabbed his wrist pulling him into his chest.

“I said I’m not interested. Let me go.” Spencer snarled, seeing Derek ease up behind the drunk with the bouncer. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head to dissuade them from interfering.

“Gimme a kiss.” Reid nearly gagged at the gust of alcohol cleansed, fetid breath from the man.

“I have asked you twice to leave me alone. Get your slimy hands off of me before I make you let go.” Reid growled menacingly.

“Fucking tease.” the man backhanded him. Reid absorbed it, shook his head, stepped in and kicked the guy right in the nuts, multiple men watching the exchange audibly winced. Drunk fuck fell in slow motion clutching his aching jewels sobbing. The bouncer looked at the situation, Hotch came up behind Reid protectively. Without missing a beat the huge man hoisted the drunk off the floor dragging him to the security office for the cops to take in.

“Come on Baby, your lip is bleeding,” Hotch said guiding the wobbly agent toward the bar. Grant cringed handing Hotch an ice cold wet towel.

“Baby?” Reid arched his eyebrow.

“I like it. You okay?” Aaron dabbed the blood from his chin.

“So do I. Yes, I’m fine.” Spencer puffed out a laugh at the pleased smile Aaron tried to hide.

“Look at me.” Aaron turned his head inspecting his pupils.

“I’m not really hurt. Rang my bell for a minute. I did not expect that much power from someone so drunk.” Reid’s eyes glittered for a second.

“All clean. I don’t think you need a stitch. What did you just think of?” Aaron moved closer, wrapping his arms around his waist dangling his fingers on the swell of his ass.

“Both of our witnesses stated that they were accosted by a drunk sleazy man on the night of their assaults. Hotch what if the missing pieces are a second assailant?” Reid suggested.

“Hey Kid, I saw what happened, are you okay?” Morgan asked standing close to block Reid from the crowd.

“Yes, my hero came in at just the right time.” Reid brushed his hand down Aaron’s chest.

“I want the man that hit him taken into custody. Reid pointed out how both victims claimed they had been accosted the night they were taken. With being blindfolded and restrained they may not have had any idea there were two holding them.” Hotch murmured to Derek.

“You got it. I’ll warn everyone the UnSub maybe targeting our decoy.”

“Have the police run a blood alcohol test. I do not believe he is as drunk as he is acting.” Reid added.

“I’ll see if any of the staff recognize him from previous nights. Glad you're okay Kiddo.” Derek pat him on the back, then pat Aaron as well. 

“You okay to continue?” Aaron caressed his jaw.

“Yes. Definitely.” Aaron smiled that million-watt smile that made his heart flutter. 

“Go dance.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer was exhausted. There were only a couple hours left before the bar closed. They were all feeling dejected. The man they thought was their UnSub, had left alone shortly after Reid had gotten slapped. As the young man predicted the drunk man’s actions had made every alpha male in the place protective of him. He spent the rest of the night on someone’s radar. The patrons seemed to accept Hotch as one of those defenders. They kept Morgan, the bouncer, and a few others away from him. They hovered if he spent time with his “sister”, let him rest a few moments with Rossi. He knew their killer would not be intimidated, so wasn’t worried about being unapproachable. The only bonus was the few steamy dances with Aaron.

He made to leave the dance floor when a meaty hand grabbed his wrist. He made an oof sound when he hit the solid chest of his admirer. It was like slamming into a brick wall. He was lifted so he had to balance on his toes. Thicker arms than Morgan’s held him low on his waist. The man squeezed him tightly enough to pop his spine. He felt his Sciatic nerve twinge.

“I’ve been watching you all night sweet thing.” the man’s deep voice rumbled in his ear.

“How did I miss you? You are huge.” Reid gushed. None of the witnesses mentioned that their attacker was 6’7” and built like a linebacker.

“I normally sit in that first booth and enjoy the music. Watch the crowd for the prettiest angel to show. Every man in this place wants you.” He bit Reid’s neck, too hard to be seductive.

“What’s your name Daddy?” his dance partner groaned. As the witnesses stated, he wanted them to call him daddy. Spencer wriggled to gain his footing. When he was settled he made no attempt to escape the man’s hold and the arms relaxed. He felt the sharp pain from his back run down his leg. They wondered if this was how the UnSub coaxed the victims outside, under the guise of helping them. They did not know the man had inflicted the injury.

“You are perfect. Names Earl, but you just keep calling me daddy for now. You like rough, don’t you sweet thing?” the rough hands wrapped around his hips, the thumbs digging into the tender skin over his hip bones. Reid whimpered, considering calling the team to get the guy off of him, but the things he had done were circumstantial at best. They had DNA to test against, but if he was wrong the real killer might just get away. “Oh, you sound nice. I’d love to make you scream for me.”

“How will you make me scream?” Reid asked not wanting to hear what the man was going to say.

Earl tried to grab his package again. Reid caught Emily’s eye and nodded, she turned JJ so she too could watch for the second signal. Morgan noticed and waved to Rossi who got closer to the action. JJ and Emily started moving people off the dance floor to make it safer to make the arrest. The bouncers were clearing the outer area. Reid couldn’t see Hotch. Grant was helping clear the bar area.

Earl breathlessly described everything he intended to do to him. As the man spoke, images from the crime scenes flashed behind his eyes. Spencer held his hand behind Earl and gave the signal that this was their UnSub. The music cut off.

Spencer drew in a breath, stood up as straight as he could and shrieked. Earl looked up and growled as he took in the agents who had him surrounded. He went from letcher to killer in a blink. He held Reid against him.

“FBI! Hands in the air! Let him go.” Hotch called out commandingly.

“You did this.” the man snarled, large hand closing on his neck.

“No, Earl! Daddy, what do they want? I’m scared Daddy, make them go.” Spencer cowered in his captor’s arms whimpering piteously.

“I’ll snap his neck, get the fuck back,” Earl growled at Hotch, swiping at JJ.

“What? Daddy? You won’t hurt me will you Daddy? I don’t like them, Daddy! I want to go home. Please. Help me, Daddy.” Reid clung to the big man, making it difficult for him to fight, Earl actually seemed conflicted between escape and protecting his prisoner. The big man pulled the stiletto from his waistband clicking it open.

“Just get back. We are leaving. I won’t have to hurt him if you just GET BACK!” Earl yelled.

“Daddy. Please, Daddy, Take me home, make them stop. Please, I’m so scared. I want to leave.” The longer the team attempted to negotiate the more frazzled Earl became. Reid worked with them to keep him off balance. The man was torn but seemed to want to get his boy out with him.

In the twenty minutes, they had stood here Earl hadn’t once turned the knife on his hostage. The minute he decided escape was more important than his conquest, Reid stopped struggling. Emily aimed at him, her focus no longer on Earl. The knife swung at his chest.

“Three…” Emily said clear and strong. The team took a firmer stance. Earl swung out, the tip of the knife slicing his arm.

“Two..” She didn’t blink, aim as true as the horizon. Earl seemed to falter.

“One.” Emily fired.

The prongs of the Taser punctured his belly, and he screamed. His body lost all semblance of coordination and dropped like a stone. Earl was dragged off-kilter and tripped. Morgan barreled into his back, knocking the air from his lungs. Hotch was there helping Derek cuff the man. Leos flooded the club, after seeing the huge man, the captain ordered him hogtied. It took six men to lug the guy out.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, how you feeling?” Hotch asked setting his Go bag on the chair by the bed.

“For future reference, that sucks very much bad.” Reid joked.

“I am aware of that, I would like to say that it was not much easier to see.” Hotch ran his hand through his hair.

“Sorry. It worked.”

“Yes, it did. I’m gonna shower unless you want it first.” Aaron offered.

“Showered at the hospital. I felt gross.”

“Okay, pick a bed. I’m not picky.” Hotch waved toward the two queen-sized beds.

“Of course you're not. I’ll take the right one.” Hotch chuckled before disappearing into the bathroom.

Spencer debated changing into his pyjamas and decided it was too much work. He set his shaving kit on the bedside table, stripped down to his boxers flopping haphazardly onto the bed. He must have drifted off because he jolted awake when the bathroom door squeaked loudly. 

Reid glanced over his shoulder. Aaron stood backlit with the bathroom light. His hair tousled, wrapped in nothing but a fluffy white towel. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Hotch just seemed to notice he was half naked.

“I said holy shit.” Spencer’s voice dropped an octave lower.

“Okay?” strong arms crossed over the defined belly hiding. Aaron Hotchner should not look this unsure.

“Please tell me we are done playing.” Reid stood letting his boss see just what him standing there like that did to him.

“You are beautiful.” Aaron’s accent slipped in.

“Oh, that is so nice. I always wondered what made you forget to hold that tongue. The things your voice could make me do. Add the accent and there may need to be safe words. You are decadent. Look at you Love. Can I touch?” Reid purred. 

“I’m...Reid.” Aaron let the younger man move his arms. Gentle artists fingers traced each Keloid on his belly as he spoke.

“My brave warrior. So strong, So resilient. So powerful. So sturdy. So valiant. So stalwart. So indomitable. So virile. So noble. These do not detract from your beauty or worth Aaron. They prove you survived. They are a part of you and they are awe-inspiring. You have nothing to hide from me, ever. There is never shame between us. Whoever made you feel that way was unworthy of you.” Spencer kissed each scar reverently making Aaron shiver.

“Beth said they were disturbing, I always wore a shirt.”

“Her loss, my gain. Touch me, Aaron. I will not break.” 

“I will protect you from the darkness. I will support you in everything. I will love you with every fibre of my being. I will trust you with all of me. I will never lie to you. I will never willingly leave you, and I swear if the gods try to separate us, I will fight through hell itself to be with you. You will never be alone again Spencer.” Aaron placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips that moved him more than any before it.

“I will always listen to you, I will hear what you say. I will always stand beside you no matter what you do or where you go. I will never ask you to choose between me and what you love. I will always put your son first. I will never break your faith. I will never give in to temptation. I have always trusted you with all of me. I have loved you forever, and I will love you beyond that Aaron.” Spencer promised with all his being.

A steady calloused hand gripped him by the nape pulling him closer, the other cupped his jaw tipping his head. Soft lips pressed against his, just for the sake of kissing. The tip of his tongue brushed along his bottom lip pleading for admittance. Reid gladly opened, softly they explored, tasting, memorizing. Aaron tasted faintly of coffee, whiskey, and something so inherently Aaron, he moaned seeking more of that Ambrosia he had instantly become addicted to.

Aaron broke the kiss to look into fathomless hazel eyes. The raw emotion in his lover’s face ignited the embers in his wounded heart, sending a warmth he had only dreamt of through his veins. Aaron dove back, crashing their lips together, teeth clacking, tongues fighting for dominance. He expected the coffee, but the autumn spices, the indescribable flavour of Spencer exploded along his taste buds, and he was now certain he would die without it. Spencer surrendered control.

They were moving, their lips never parting, he trusted Aaron to guide him. The edge of the bed hit his calves and he was shoved bouncing as he landed. Chocolate lust darkened eyes scanned every inch of him, he stretched and Aaron literally growled in appreciation. Hotch grabbed the elastic of his rust coloured boxer briefs tickling just beneath.

“May I Spencer?” Aaron asked his accent thicker now.

“Of course.” Reid raised his hips to assist. Aaron flicked his wrist and the towel hanging low on his hips fell. His cock jutting proudly straight and heavy. 

“I never expected you to be built like that. You are just like a Greek sculpture.” Aaron ran his fingers down his sternum, along the bottom of his ribs, tracing the lightly defined abs, to scratch along the sinful “v” next to his straining erection.

Spencer ran his hands up well-defined thighs, a teasing scratch in a dark thatch of pubic hair, to run one finger along the underside of the man’s impressive cock. He leaned forward, to lightly kiss the tip. Aaron ran his fingers through his hair clutching just behind the crown, not forcing anything grounding himself as his lover licked around his glans. He took the head into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

“Sonofabitch. Fuck that’s amazing Baby.” Neither Haley or Beth would suck him off. Reid slid all the way down burrowing his nose in his hair and fucking swallowing. “Stop, god stop.” Spencer looked at him perplexed. “I haven’t had a blowjob since college, I was gonna come way too early.”

“How is that a deterrent Love?” Reid waggled his eyebrows.

“I’m kind of wondering that myself.” Aaron chuckled.

“I enjoy sucking cock, Aaron. We have time.”

“You are sinful Baby. Do you have supplies?”

“Dopp kit.” Spencer scoot up centring himself on the mattress.

“Should I asked why you carry lube and condoms on cases?” Aaron settled between his legs, his fingers tracing abstract patterns on his belly.

“Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it.” Reid shrugged. 

“I am exceedingly grateful. Can I have you, Spencer?” Aaron dipped his tongue in his belly button, making the boy’s hips buck.

“Yes.” Aaron touched in ways no one had ever touched him. Licked, nipped, bit in places he had no idea were erogenous zones. Kissed him like a man trapped in the desert and he was the only source of water. Broke down barriers battered down walls wrapping him in something so much stronger.

Spencer lavished him in attention. He was the sole focus of this intensely passionate man. He never had to guide or instruct, instinctively Spencer did what he craved. He caressed him with the tenderness of a butterfly’s wing. Clutched him like he was the only thing keeping him on the earth. Kissed him like he was what kept him alive. Mewled at the sharpness of teeth, keened when Aaron sucked a deep mark over the teeth marks Earl had left on his neck staking his own claim. Spencer gave everything with the utter abandon of true love. It was glorious.

Aaron manhandled his lover onto his side, plastering himself along his back. He put nervous fingers on his pubis. “You control how we do this Baby. Push here to tell me you need time. Let me do all the work. Drape your leg behind my thighs.”

“Okay.” Spencer’s voice cracked with his excited nerves. Aaron rolled on the condom and slathered it with the silicone lube. 

“Ready? Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” Aaron pushed against the resistant ring, finally, it gave and both men cried out when the head seated inside. Reid pressed lightly holding until a moment after his channel quit trying to reject the intruder. With firm steady pressure he pushed getting a little more than halfway before Reid again held him. The next time he was fully seated.

Reid reached his arm around weaving his fingers into soft black hair. “I’m okay Love.”

“You feel incredible around me Baby.” Aaron rotated his hips teasing Reid open. He hoped he could hold on.

“God that’s good, you're so big. Move for us Aaron, I want to feel you. All of you. The parts you deny, you’ve had to hide. I want that truth.” 

Hotch lay his head on Spencer’s shoulder, taking a moment to collect. Could he? Could he finally unbind himself, experience what HE wanted, what he had been denying? The wanton creature before him knew him, knew who he was better than anyone had ever tried. Aaron withdrew leaving the head only, slow methodical strokes working up to more if he could last. He was skirting that line, reluctant to cross it. Afraid he would go too far.

“Feels so good. Oh yes, that’s it. Fuck Spencer.” the lithe man in front of him met him changing the pace.

“Please. Aaron more. I need to come Love.” Reid groaned when Hotch pulled out tugging him onto his back, covering him.

“Can you handle more Baby I will not hurt you.” Aaron was not belittling him, this was a programmed response. Someone had restrained his passions, had chained his desires, had harmed his warrior with their blindness. Aaron was too noble to argue, to honourable to just take what he wanted. Spencer was too strong to accept anything less. He was Aaron's, he wanted to give him freedom. He wanted to give Aaron back his wings.

“Yes, I’m not fragile Love. I am not conflicted or afraid of your passions. I am not them. I can take it. I want it. Fuck me, Aaron.” Spencer deftly removed the condom from him, a filthy smirk at Aaron's perplexed face. "Need to feel YOU, need to...oh god need you to FEEL," Aaron growled as Spencer added more lube to his throbbing cock, he lined himself up with one more look into lust blown hazel eyes, and slammed into the root.

"Fuck!" Hotch, watched his partner come undone. Reid met him thrust for thrust, grunt for grunt. His deliciously foul mouth spewing the most insightful erotica, pulling at what Aaron had buried. Promises of need, begging for HIM to give in. Ordering HIM to let go. Spencer deserved nothing less than all of him

“You were made to take my cock. Fuck you're so perfect. So fucking tight. You want me to let go?” gods this was amazing.

“YES! YES! PLEASE! NO...SHAME...NOT...WITH ME!! Spencer pulled him hard with his heels, making him hit harder.

“Legs on my shoulders Baby. Need to fuck you. Pound this perfect little ass into the mattress. You're gonna feel me till we come back to the hotel and I’m gonna fuck you again just to remind you who you belong to.” Spencer obeyed, laughing when his lover surged forward folding him nearly in half. The sound of skin slapping, primal grunts if exertion. Incoherent babbling. 

“God! So close, come on, make me come. Please, Aaron.”

“Who do you belong to Spencer?” the ravenous man angled his hips his lover wailed. He sped up slamming into the abused bundle of nerves deep inside Reid’s velvet channel. Hotch felt reborn.

“YOU! All for you. I’m yours. Aaron, right there! I’m oh my god. Aaron. Sir please!” Spencer begged so pretty.

“So good for me Spencer.” Reid’s abs seized drawing him to curl over forehead touching Aaron’s heaving chest. His hands scrabbled against his sweat-soaked back, leaving pink blood dotted welts that felt amazing. “Come for me Baby.”

“Ngh aah, Aaron!” His sweet love shot back his spine impossibly bowed, head thrown so his gracile neck was tight. Jaw clenched, angry purple cock jerking violently leaving copious streaks of sticky white on the concave abdomen and chest. Aaron continued to pound into his prostate determined to milk the man for every drop. 

Spencer fought to stay focused, he had to see, had to watch Aaron let go. Needed to watch him shatter from the pleasure Spencer’s body wrought. 

“Oh god. I’m gonna come. Fuck your ...now It’s coming Baby. FUCK! SPENCER!” Aaron faltered his hips jabbing with each volley from his aching cock. Spencer felt his release scald his depths, marking him deeper than anyone else had ever gone. To the most secret recesses of his body. He looked shocked, overwhelmed, euphoric. He was breathtaking. Aaron fell limp on top of Spencer, the young man quit fighting and relaxed into the black.

~~~~~~~~~~

“HEY! Come on guys I’m starving.” Derek pounded on their door again.

“Meet you down there in ten Spencer is in the damn shower. My god, you're a big boy Morgan go get food.” Hotch shouted.

“You heard him let’s go. We can order pancakes and oatmeal for them, by the time they get down here it will be ready to eat.” Emily sighed exasperatedly.

“Hotch is never late,” Morgan said petulantly. They knew he just wanted to check on the safety of Reid, they also knew the genius was just fine.

“He isn’t late now, he’s doing as the hospital said keeping 48-hour watch on Spencer. So Reid who had a shitty night can have a few easy minutes before we go to the damn precinct. It’s called kindness. You should try it.” JJ said just a frustrated with Derek.

“Come on kids, I will escort you down.” Rossi groused ending the bullshit. After a few moments, the older man smacked the door. “You're welcome,” he shouted amused.

Aaron ignored him, much too enamoured with the show before him. Reid on his knees, fully dressed in that silver grey Bespoke three-piece suit with lavender shirt and royal purple tie, hand furiously stripping his own cock. Beautiful cupid’s bow lips stretched obscenely around Aaron’s cock while he fucked deep into his throat. He was too close to care about watery oatmeal and bitter orange juice.

“Gonna come Baby, deeper, take it all. Oh yeah.” He had no idea how he had gotten hard again, after last night, and at dawn, during their shower, but the lazy orgasm was so sublime, Spencer so pretty on his knees. “Stand up for me Sweetheart.”

Spencer struggled to his feet. Aaron shoved him into the wall dropping to take him into his mouth. He flicked his tongue around the frenulum smushed him against the roof of his mouth and was rewarded with a trickle of surprisingly sweet release. 

“Brilliant.” Reid giggled tucking himself away.

“Love you, Baby.” Aaron kissed him mixing the flavours together on his tongue.

“I love you, Aaron.”

“Pancakes.”

“I heard, I’m starving.” Aaron’s cell phone went off the ringtone making him groan.

“I love that song.” Reid snickered.

“Brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Blessings!!


End file.
